The Date
by Bronze-and-Navy-is-Creating
Summary: 1996. Erik's first date, what could possibly go wrong? A little one shot pulled from a bigger fic I'm writing. This is for the pride contest and just for fun honestly. It's an e/c/r poly relationship.


This is a little sneak peak, to an upcoming fanfic of mine that I am working on. Eventually it will be a chapter along the way, but for now, I will let it be a little one-shot for the pride contest.

Enjoy!

O.G.

Erik fidgeted under the eager looked the other two were giving him. Normally, he rather loved being the center of attention, especially if it was from his two loves. But what they were eager for, had Eriks stomach in knots at the very idea. He shakily looked between them, both crammed on either side of him in their small full size bed, crammed in the corner of their tiny studio apartment. To most, Raoul and Christine included, it was a near burden to live their, a small shoebox amongst many in the great city. But to Erik? It was paradise. So much so that, ever since his arrival from rehab, he had refused to leave. He was safe there. He could write songs with Raoul, practice (or rather help them practice) in their band. He could get all the love, food, and comfort he had ever wanted all right where he was. No judgement or violence. Just happiness.

And it was leaving that safe spot that was the current topic for debate. Christine looked up with her bright blue eyes, more clear and vibrant than Raoul's icey ones, which were also looking up in a beg, not dissimilar to a dogs. It was Christine who spoke next "Come on Erik… We've all been together for nearly six months… Raoul and I go out on dates but all we can think about is coming right back to you. We just don't know how to go out without you anymore…"

Then before Erik could speak, Raouls warmer and bolder voice added "It's just down the street… We can come home at the first sign of anything going wrong. We've even been saving our tip money so all three of us would have enough."

Erik looked at the two, swallowing nervously, still shaking his head. When he spoke, his already strong Iranian accent was accentuated by stress. "But it's safe here… Why don't we order out or just. Anything besides-"

But Christine, spritely as ever, interrupted with "Erik. You plan on touring with us, yes?"

Confused he said "Well… yes. But that is different, I have to leave the house for that. This I don-"

"How do you expect to go on stage, in front of thousands of people, if you can't even go out to eat with us?" She continued on, every bit as stubborn as she was Swedish.

That stumped him. He stared at her, a bit moronically, mouth hanging open in such a way that made Raoul giggle under his breath. Never did he think he'd get to see the day Erik was stumped in an argument. Finally he hung his head as he knew he'd been beat. Then in a fit of embarrassment he admitted "But I… I do not know how to… What am I supposed to do on a date? All I have seen on the matter is from the Friends show… I do not have to get my teeth whitened do I?"

Raoul burst out in a fit of giggles and Christine tried to not laugh as she shook her head. He instead kissed Erik for being endearing as always. Erik blinked in confusion as Christine cleared up the matter "No love. It is… actually. A general word of advice. Never try to base a date on anything from that show… or any other sitcom for that matter."

Raoul softened and leaned up, kissing Erik as well as he added "They're made to not act like anything in real life really… It is supposed to be funny in that way. No, mon chéri, it is quite easy. We go out, wear decent clothes, eat food we normally can't have at home, and talk like usual. Maybe some kissing as well. Then we go home and well… enjoy each other in a way that would certainly get us banned from half the states in the u.s… Though thankfully not this one." He said, trying to keep sadness out of his voice. But Erik knew what his mind went to.

Raouls family, one of very old money in French, had long since disowned him, since finding out he dated a man while in college in New York City. Raoul occasionally would get to talk to his brother but that was all. Still, Raoul took it all in stride, rather staying and working in America, loving who he wanted, than with those rich snobs.

Erik gave him a sympathetic kiss that made Raoul melt slightly, relaxing against him.

"Thanks… sorry. You know how political I get…" Raoul said shyly, laying on Erik's chest. Gold blond hair against Erik's soft pajama top that he absolutely addored.

Christine, a bit more task focused, played with Raoul's hair. "So… this a yes? We get to bring the elusive Erik into daylight?"

Erik sighed and said "Well… on the condition it's night then… yes I suppose… but if anything happens, we can go home right?"

Christine gave a small squeal and kissed Erik quite happily. "yes yes. Oh thank you thank you thank you! And Meg said it couldn't be done- ha! I'm going to call her right now. Buffy should be on soon so she'll be home." Christine announced as she ran off to their phone in the corner of the studio. It was an older one- one they had found on the street, chord chewed through by a dog. However with Raoul's basic understanding of how to work with chords and Erik's constant need to tinker, they managed to save the poor machine that was almost always in the clutches of Christine. Erik knew if Meg was planning on watching TV the conversation would be short, or at least, shorter than normal. But he also knew shorter was still a good half hour.

So he stood and stretched. Going over to their electric organ which was Erik's pride and joy. It was wedged awkwardly against the wall at the foot of the bed. As Erik warmed up his hands, Raoul curled and lay across the bed, perfectly at peace, notepad in front of him. "Want to work on 'kinder hearts' or 'harsh realities'?" He asked, already thinking of a few good lyrics for the dog Erik was so easily putting together for them.

"Hmm kinder hearts. I'd rather not think about reality right now." He said with a nervous sigh, glancing at the window which perpetually had it's blinds pulled down. Knowing he'd be forced again into the outside world later that day.

Erik played, Raoul wrote and Christine talked. Well, rather, Meg talked and Christine listened, as Christine preferred to do. But she was smiling, and very clearly happy. Then apparently Buffy came on and Meg- who was a bit overly fond of a bad ass vampire Slayer who still knew how to rock an outfit, quickly scrambled to watch it, forcing Christine to hang up.

The moment the phone was down, Christine leapt up to peak behind the curtain, causing Erik to flinch and to jump away out of reflex, causing a rather nasty chord as he did so and for Raoul to accidentally scribble a line across the words in response to the sudden noise.

Erik looked a bit peeved but before he could voice his annoyance, Christine explained in a rather sing-song voice "About thirty minutes till sundown! I'm going to go ahead and start getting ready. I'd do the same if I were you. I'm not waiting on you especially Raoul. I swear, it shouldn't take thirty minutes to put on clothes…" she said trailing off as she went to the large wardrobe they all shared, as the closet held most of Erik's very much needed medical supplies. Personally Erik hated to even look at that closet as it was a reminder that he was a burden on them both, and so very vulnerable. But they refused to see it that way so he often tried to ignore it.

Raoul rolled his eyes at Christine's rant, knowing full well he did take a bit longer in the morning but he was not going to admit that. So instead he went to the dresser- preferring to messily fold his clothes over hanging- and went to pick out a polo.

Which left Erik, awkwardly limping to the wardrobe he shared with Christine. He had no clue what to wear and instead, sat on the little bar stool in the kitchen to watch her pull out her nicer clothes. Normally she wore thick black pants, combat boots that she would probably kill someone over if they even thought about touching them, a very large green coat with way too many pockets for any cops liking, and some kind of nearly hidden t-shirt or tank of some obscure rock band. However now she was pulling out a striped she wore on an interview for her job as a waitress at the coffee shop down on the corner. It was a soft cream with slightly darker browns for the stripes. And a blue jean mini skirt to match. To her side she also laid her very nice leather jacket that she also protected with her life.

Still she wore her combat boots, as Erik was sure it would take a swat team to convince her not to wear them.

After that she set to attacking her hair. It was forever curly and always a near white blond mess. When they had met it had been long, so long it was down to be ass. But when they left rehab, she cut it to the length of her chin, a sign of a fresh start. Though right now it was just a pain in her ass as she fought a brush through her impossible curls, looking in a small mirror she glued to her side of the wardrobe. It was only when the brush got completely stuck and she started yanking on it that she noticed Erik watching. She raised an eyebrow "Wait. Why aren't you getting ready? Slow poke over there already has his fresh underwear on at least."

To which Raoul gave a small "hey!" In the background that neither paid any attention to.

Erik looked down at his lap, a blush on his exposed 'cheeks'. Which was really just small scraps of skin clinging beyond tightly to his teeth, making it look as if they were exposed. "I… don't know what to wear… do I even have anything … nice?"

She smiled and nodded, opening his side. Due to his trauma and the fact he stayed at home all day, most of his clothes were pajamas. Soft and usually long, covering every inch of skin possible. But there were a few things Christine had bought him when they moved in- even if they were rarely worn.

As it was thankfully November, he could wear long sleeve. So she pulled out a very puffy long sleeve black sweater and some light colored jeans, along with boots of his own. It was one of the few outfits she could find that would look okay if they hung off of him like a skeleton in clothes because that's what he practically was.

Cautiously he slipped it on and she found herself rather proud of her choice. She beamed at him, eyes light behind round glasses, always slightly askew. Erik would rather take her look of agreement than see his own body in the mirror. Something she knew could set him off very easily. Which was why next she helped him put on his black wavy wig. Something they had saved up a lot of money for. But she noticed in rehab and right after it did help is confidence when dealing with people. She straightened it and nodded when it looked as normal as it could before bringing him his mask. Something he very quickly took.

It was black with gold trim. A hard top and veiled bottom. A gift from their good friend Nadir. Inside was a small filter so he could breathe without falling ill due to his lack of nose.

With his mask on and settled she wordlessly went back to her little mirror, putting on the make up she previously had to covet as it was rather pricey.

Raoul, surprising Erik, was actually done first, and stood smuggly by the door. He had decided on a baggy yellow green sweater instead, which went nicely with his eyes. His gold hair pushed back to show his drop dead handsome face, strong jaw and soft cheek. He was every bit as handsome as Erik was ugly.

While Erik looked on in some aw, raoul looked at Christine with a smirk, making a point to say loudly, "So Erik. I'm done. As are you. Would you like me to get your cane mon amour?"

Erik, stubborn as ever, shook his head. "No … I won't need it…" to which Raoul rolled his eyes.

"I know that's a lie. You're hips killing you, yesterday you could barely get out of bed, and while I can carry you around the apartment, I don't think any of us wants me to carry you around New York."

Erik grumbled in Farsi before sighing and nodding. Raoul came over and handed him the black stick he so despised. Not for the first time Erik muttered "I'm the youngest here, I shouldn't need a cane…"

To which the other two sighed and Raoul said softly while Christine worked on her bright red lipstick, "I know… but hey. After tour, we should have enough for that hip surgery. Then you can act your age all you want. But until then, your cane can keep me safe from 's cane. After I'm essentially dating two of her children in everything but blood."

Christine rolled her eyes and closed her wardrobe. "Oh stop. She considers you one of her misfits too… alright. Raoul. Do you have the money?"

Raoul blinked, registering what she asked before panicking as he quickly checked his wallet. After a tense second however, he relaxed, nodding. So, with far more energy than anyone should have, Christine marched forward, the leader as always. Erik behind them both, clinging to the shadows.

Outside of his little comfort area Erik nearly froze. His body was beyond tense, ready for any sudden attack on his person. Infact at some point he had stopped completely and it was Raoul who realized this as they we're halfway down the stairs, that Erik was still frozen in the hall. He stopped Christine mid way through their conversation and gently grossed back.

He knew by now to keep his distance. Instead he came as close as he could, saying gently "Erik? You with us Mon amour?"

Raouls voice was gentle but direct enough to get Erik's attention. Slowly he nodded, blinking a bit in surprise. "Sorry I… just…"

But Raoul understood, and instead, offered his arm. A bold move in public, but one Raoul would take if it'd help Erik stay focused. The man in question shakily took his arm and they walked back to a patient Christine, who was a bit sombered by her loves anxiety. She was also charmed by Raoul's sweet actions and kisses his cheek as they met back up at the stairs.

Stairs were another big challenge. But Raoul was smart and engaged then both in the never ending topic of music. This worked well to distract Erik from how slow they had to take it for him to get down, and more importantly, from the pain it was causing him. But thankfully raoul's distraction worked and soon they we're on the streets, heading for the subway.

Erik stayed close to them both, immediately on edge from the noise and mass amounts of people crowding the public transit, that was just down the street from their little apartment. The noise was nearly deafening to Erik, who had perhaps the worst experience with crowds. Hell he just had the worst experiences. Experiences he was trying very hard to not think about as the sound felt utterly oppressive.

Thankfully the subway station gave two things to the young trio. Firstly, there was a tenor sax player, relaxed against the wall, giving Erik music to focus on. And second, due to his cane and obvious mobility issues, they got to use the shorter cue for those with a handicap. Which thankfully saved Erik a lot of time in the jammed pack tunnel. Christine had timed it perfectly as well and they caught the right subway.

After some maneuvering in the traffic of people all trying to get home, they managed to get Erik a seat on the edge. And to keep him from panicking, Christine scooted between him and another person who gave her a dirty look as she sat between the two seats, the bump dividing each seat was rather uncomfortable up her ass but she didn't care. And instead leaned her head on Erik's shoulder.

The normalness of her action began to calm him. No one had tried taking off his mask, not too many looks or jeers… it was bad. A bit… overwhelming. But he was getting used to it. It certainly was not as bad as it was in his head at least.

Before he knew it they were leaving the subway and coming up on a rather nice looking Italian place. Erik brightened considerably as he saw cheese and pasta in the window.

The waiter, looking down at them with a rather snobbish demeanor that reminded Raoul a little too much of his family, lead them to a table near the back. Clearly it was due to the fact they had a 'lower statues' to be shoved in the corner, but honestly it was what they preferred. The waiter did out Erik on edge with how much he stared at the mask. That was before Raoul, asked for the wine menu to save him.

The waiter began his normal speech about the wine and specials. However Raoul, actual knowing full well the language of the rich and posh, corrected him as he mispronounced a french wine. And rather playfully commented that one vintage was better than another, despite being slightly cheaper. A silent signal to the waiter, that he had tried both to the point he had a preference.

As in he had money.

After that little interaction, Christine nearly laughed out loud at the sudden change to politeness the waited suddenly have off. Raoul, satisfied with the correction, ordered himself one small glass, as he knew the other two couldn't drink.

Once their drinks sent the waiter running, Erik managed to find his voice again. He had started to settle in this strange new world and what better way to get his attention than with some of the only food he could taste, due to his lack of nose and most of his sinuses. Shyly he asked Raoul about this dish and that, which, after Erik decided on a rather basic but delicious sounding pasta with almost every type of cheese and some chicken, led to a rather humourous round of impressions from Erik himself and Christine. Seeing who could do better celebrity voices, Raoul occasionally laughing or making requests. Once or twice doing the only impression he knew, their president who had just been reelected a few days ago, Bill Clinton.

This lasted well into their food arriving. Erik let the other two fade from that into a discussion about politics while he enjoyed an absolutely amazing meal.

However his attention was suddenly pulled when a huh nasally voice from a table next to them, arose. It was from a boy their age, brown cropped hair, his teeth eerily straight but slightly browned like a chain smoker. He stood and was approaching the table. Rather short but we'll built. That voice was laughing horridly and Raoul's smile instantly dropped. "Well well well. Who do we have here but the boy who broke my heart…" he said in a draw.

Raoul blushed and looked down at his half eaten plate, now having lost all his appetite. "Hello Davis…"

"Davis? Last names now? Woooow someone is cold. What happened to Freddy eh? Or can you not even say my name in front of that fat bitch who took you from me." That caught Raoul's attention. His head snapped up and he glared "If I don't recall I had already left your dumbass before I met up with Christine… come on you two. Let's go…"

Christine hated the idea, but she knew from helping Raoul, this bastard didn't mind getting physical. And a fight was the last thing she needed right now, as Erik had to rely on them to survive.

Davis however, had other ideas as he grabbed Raoul's sweater, fisting it tightly. "I don't think so. Not so fast you damn h-" but before he could finish his threat, Erik's fist came around like an iron bat. Hitting him so hard there was a crack as his jaw broke, sending him to the floor, knocked out.

Raoul noticed a rather timid date behind him and understood the scared expression. He was a bit younger, maybe 18 or 19. Raoul, already moving to leave before Davis woke, said quickly "I'd leave now. He's an abusive asshole…" and as Davis groaned, Christine 'helped' him by kicking him in the head with her beloved steal toe combat boot. He looked at Erik, grateful and panicked. But the date came to his rescue saying "I'll say he fell. Hit his head and dreamt it. I was going to leave his ass after dinner anyways… I'd hurry though, before wakes."

Raoul nodded gratefully and, making a quick decision, lifted Erik up bridal style and hurried for the exit. Erik, surprised but rather fond of being carried around the apartment on his bad days, held on, head resting against his chest.

Christine, who was once one of New York's most infamous fighters and fastest drug runners, led the way, heading into the thickest parts of central park which was mercifully nearby.

When they stopped and Raoul could set Erik down, they all broke out laughing, Raoul sitting near him as he laughed so hard he cried.

"Did-did you see the look- right as-" Christine wheezed.

"Oh god- if only- someone done that sooner. Oh I hope it undoes all of that work daddies money did to f-ix those fuc-king shark teeth." Raoul wheezed. Then he looked at Erik and without hesitation, lifted his veil and kissed him deeply. "Oh my God I love you. I wish I had half the guts you do when I was with that bastard. Oh he deserves at least one good kick to the nuts too."

Erik smiled, hand gently resting on his side. "I'd go back and do that too had you not gone through so much to get me here. So is that… the one that…"

"Sold me out to my family, telling them I liked men as well as women, because I was tired of his shit? Yes… yes that is the very same." Raoul sighed, leaning against Erik. Christine softened too and cuddled Raoul, giving him some support.

Erik on the other hand mumbled "I should have strangled him then…"

Raoul sighed and shook his head, "No

… I know your conscience bothers you already. You don't him hanging there too… no what you did was perfect I dare say."

"But he took away your family." Erik said sadly, Christine moving a bit closer. Out of anyone here, she understood a lost family more than most.

Raoul gave a sad sigh. "Yes he did… but… it was bound to happen I suppose. And I … I like to think of the fact I don't have people who hate what I am in my life anymore. Now I only have people who love… me. And not just a version of me they want to see. So… I guess that something."

Christine nodded and said in a voice that was trying to lighten the mood "Very true… if I could have wine and had it here, I'd raise my glass to that. Here here."

Raoul relaxed a bit at that and Erik, being the magician he was, blushed slightly, pulling out a bottle of wine and water. "I grabbed it off the table as we were going…"

Raoul beamed and popped the wine bottle. "You are an amazing, amazing man, whom I love very much… I hope you know that."

Erik beamed at him. At them both. Christine undid the water bottle and handed it to Erik, the hero of the hour. Raoul raised his bottle saying "To first dates and the people who really love you."

Erik chuckled and raised his bottle before sipping it, handing it over to Christine to do the same. As she drank, Erik settled back against the oak tree. Rather at peace, much to his surprise. Christine eyed him curiously, asking "So Erik… that was the first date… despite all that has happened. Could we hope for more?"

Erik thought about it for a minute. Looking art dense trees in front of him. "Well… one of the worst things happened, one of us nearly got hurt… yet. We're alive. And okay… so… I think so. Though next time, a place without snobs or needed ass kickings would be nice." He chuckled.

The other two laughed as well, settling back and enjoying the fresh night air. Erik resting his head against Raoul's shoulder, Christine holding his hand… He felt at peace.

He felt at home.

O.G.

Hope you all enjoyed my little snippet. Again this is actually apart of a larger fic so something will make sense in time if you want to check it out. First chapter is still being written but expect it soon!


End file.
